minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Virus
When people think of Minecraft, they think of a fun sandbox game. What do I think about it? One of the creepiest games out there. I'll tell you of my encounter with a mysterious being called, "Virus." I loaded up a new survival world to play in. I did the normal things, chop down wood, mine coal and iron, build a house, that stuff. Then my screen started glitching, and then it stopped. My antivirus software opened and told me I had a virus. Then it said, "All clear! No viruses." Why would it tell me it had a virus if there was no virus? I just kept on playing and ignored what happened. Then my screen started loading up images of binary code. What was wrong with Minecraft? Then something appeared on the chat. the chat was spammed with peices of binary code. I took the code into a binary translator, and it translated to, "BYE." I was getting scared. The chat was spammed with diffrent code. I translated that, and it said. "ENDGAME." Would it destroy my computer? the screen started glitching. I closed Minecraft. Then a bunch of my anti virus software windows opened, and those screens were glitched. I was scared. Minecraft then opened on it's own, and loaded up my world. I met a strange user, whose skin was just binary code. He said, "THE TIME IS NEAR FOR USERS TO FEAR." "Fear what?" I asked. Then the screen started glitching and was loading up creepy pictures of dead minecraft skins. I was freaked out. I turned off the computer and went outside to think about what he said. I had a hunch that it was him we should fear. We need to watch out, because "THE TIME IS NEAR FOR USERS TO FEAR." SECOND ENCOUNTER It had been a month since the encounter, and since I had played Minecraft. I was convinced that I could play again without meeting the mysterious user. I turned on my computer, loaded up a new survival world, and began to play. Nothing had happened. No glitchy screens, no antivirus windows popping up randomly. Everything was fine. Maybe he was gone. But then I remembered what he said. "THE TIME IS NEAR FOR USERS TO FEAR." What did that mean? Would he come again? I began to feel afraid, Thinking that he would pop out of no where. I thought I should find some diamonds just in case. I went to a cave and looked for diamonds. Instead, I found blood, and villagers murdered. I was dead silent. Frozen and shocked. Fear crawled up my back as I remembered his words. "THE TIME IS NEAR FOR USERS TO FEAR." I walked deeper into the cave to find the diamonds. Then, I found some. I quickly mined them and rushed out of the cave. When I got outside, I saw 2 other users building houses. The sky was a dark red. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "We just randomly got forced into this world." One of them said. "It's really weird," Another one said. "Plus, the sky is weird." "I noticed." I replied. Suddenly, the players caught on fire and died. They'd didn't respawn. I then saw Virus apear. "SO YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN." He said. "Stop doing this!" I replied. "YOUR KIND ARE PATHETIC! I'LL RID MINECRAFT OF THEM. THEN I WILL FREE THE OTHER GREAT CREEPYPASTAS AND DESTROY MINECRAFT. WE'LL GO INTO THE INTERNET AND CORRUPT EVERY SITE. NOTHING CAN STOP US!" My screen started glitching and my computer shut down. It was just me and a black screen. Fear crept up my spine. This was bad. He would free the other creepypastas. What did that's mean? Herobrine? Entity 303? Whatever he meant, doom approaches. 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01000101 01001110 01000100 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01001101 01001001 01001110 01000101 01000011 01010010 01000001 01000110 01010100 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01001110 01000101 01000001 01010010 00101110 00100000 01010111 01000001 01010100 01000011 01001000 00100000 01001111 01010101 01010100 00101100 00100000 01001100 01001001 01010100 01010100 01001100 01000101 00100000 01010101 01010011 01000101 01010010 01010011 00101110 THE XBOX ENCOUNTER HI, my name is Daren. I have an Xbox, and I love to play Minecraft. But just recently, my other friend Logan told me about meeting this dude called, "Virus," and that I shouldn't play Minecraft. I knew he was joking with me. There is no way that could be real. Unfortunatly, It was. I got home from school and turned on my Xbox. I loaded up Minecraft and made a new survival world. Everything was nice and fine, nothing strange happened. Then, the sky turned dark red. This wasn't a normal color for the sky in Minecraft. I thought it might have been a new update. Then the ground started flashing between redstone blocks and grass. Then it stopped, and the sky turned blue again. Were the creators trolling me? It was the only explanation that came to mind. I walked into a cave and found some iron, coal, and gold. I went deeper but was greeted with a bunch of villagers murdered in cold blood. Logan told me about this. Maybe he was right? Or maybe this was a new update. I didn't know. I went deeper and ran into a creeper that was glitchy. I killed it and it dropped 10 gunpower. That's not normal. I went deeper hoping I would find diamonds. I did, except it was weird. The diamonds were flashing red and green. Maybe this was a new thing better than diamonds? I mined some, and when I mined the last one, I saw a figure behind it. A figure covered in binary code. Logan was right. He wasn't joking. I ran out of the cave as fast as I could. I looked at the mysterious diamond things i found. Apparently, they were called "Binarium." I crafted a sword and a pickaxe out of them. I looked at the damage the sword could deal, and it could do 10 damage. That meant hitting a player 2 times would kill them. It was overpowered. I tried mining some ore with the Binarium Pickaxe, and it mined as fast as breaking things in creative. Maybe it would kill Virus? I went outside and was greeted by Virus. A message popped up on the screen, saying: "YOU WANT TO KILL ME WITH MY OWN CREATION? FOOLISH USER." He made my screen glitch out and a bunch of pictures of dead users appeared. Then my screen turned black, and i only saw Virus. "GOODNIGHT." He said. Then my screen started glitching and my TV turned off, along with my Xbox. The only thing I could think of is what just happened. "THE TIME IS NEAR FOR USERS TO FEAR." "IT'S THE ENDGAME." "TIME'S UP." "I'LL RID MINECRAFT OF THE PATHETIC USERS." Category:Short Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Virus Category:Glitches Category:EXE